So this is Love?
by SilverxxMoonlight
Summary: Ruthie is 21, and just graduated from collage. And Martin is 23. They are married What will they encounter in their new lives together? Marthie. I totally suck and summeries, so R&R!Chapter 21 is up!
1. Chapter 1:The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Johnny. So don't sue me, okay? **

**A/N: This is my first Marthie, well actually my first ever fanfic. The italicized name shows if it's Martin's POV or Ruthie's. Ruthie is 21 and Martin is 23. So please R&R any comments are welcome. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**The Break up**

_Ruthie_

I am so thrilled! From the way Johnny had asked me out, so mysterious and guarded, I think he might propose tonight! OMG!

He had asked me to meet him there at 8. It was already 7:30. I was having trouble finding something to wear. Finally I decided on a red spaghetti strap dress that reached my knees, and black heeled sandals, I left my hair curling around my face.

An hour later I found myself in a beautiful restaurant looking over at Johnny. He looked so handsome. Not as handsome as Martian….NO! I told myself. We agreed to just be friends, and I had to remember that.

When we were half way through dinner, Johnny said he wanted to talk about something important.

"Okay, shoot," I said putting down my fork. This was it!

Johnny took a deep breathe. "Okay," he replied. "We've been going out for a while now," he continued. I had a smile slowly creeping across my face. "But I think we should see other people."

My smile stopped in its tracks. I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and I bit back a sob. I kept my face carefully blank, so he would not see my hurt and devastated face.

"I'll be going to NYU next year for my masters. It's for the best, don't you think?" he asked.

I'd love to tell Johnny what I was really thinking, but managed to hold my tongue.

"Yeah, for the best," I heard myself reply faintly

Finally it was to go home. I managed a polite 'goodbye' and walked over to my cheery red SUV** (A/N: I don't actually know if Ruthie would have a cherry red SUV but I just had to put that. LOL)**. I managed to drive to Blockbuster to pick up a few movies, and also managed to drive all the way home to my apartment, before I broke down. I took off the heels and changed into my pajamas. I also jumped in the shower to wash off the horrible scent of this horrible night, all the while crying. I popped in the first DVD. Took out a tub of Ben & Jerry's, sat on the couch and cried, wallowing.

_**The next day**_

_Martin_

Where was she?

Ruthie was supposed to meet him here an hour and a half ago. Ruthie might be late sometimes, but not an hour and a half late.

I decided to go over to her apartment. I took the key out of its hiding place and opened the door and yelled 'Ruthie'.

I walked in and saw her asleep in a white tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. She looked so beautiful asleep. A Walk to Remember, the Notebook, and similar movies were scattered around along with two tubs of ice cream. Ishtar was also playing. Something bad must have happened with Johnny. My hands instantly formed fists. If that bastard had hurt her…. I felt anger settling in my belly.

I've got to hear what she had to say first. I crouched down beside her.

"Ruthie," I said gently shaking her.

"Ruthie."

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so that is my first chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short. I'll write more soon. Tell me is it good as in I should add to it, or bad as in I should stop now before I embarrass myself? I pretty much know what's gonna happen, but if you have any suggestions please tell me that, too. But for now READY…..SET... REVIEW! (Lol)**

**SliverxxMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2:Together Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so no need to call the police wink wink lol**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is my second chapter, R&R!**

**Thanks to bluebaby3296, heather1021, and rlmont91 for being my first three reviewers! You guys are awesome! Okay, on with the chapter!**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Together Again**

_Ruthie_

I felt someone shaking me and heard my name being called, but I was too exhausted. Could you get a hang over from ice cream?** (A/N: Lol, sometimes I think you can. Does anyone else feel that way?)**

"Five more minutes," I mumbled without thinking.

A male voice chuckled nearby.

"Ruth, you gotta wake up," a familiar voice said.

I slowly turned, and opened my eyes. I was about to say 'Go away'. But then I found myself looking up into a pair of memorable sparkling green eyes.

"Martin!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I said as reached over to hug him.

"Ruthie, we were supposed to meet at the Promenade, remember?" he asked.

"I must have been sleeping. I forgot to turn on the alarm clock," I said. I felt so wretched. I can't believe I had forgotten to meet with Martin. "I'm so sorry, Martin." I said as I pulled out of the embrace, missing the feel of holding him. God (sorry God) I have to stop thinking like that.

His expression softened.

"That's alright, Ruthie," he said. "Did something ghastly happen last night?" Martin's eyes bored into mine, and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," I murmured, feeling my eyes fill up again.

Martin's green eyes were blazing, and his fists clenched, but otherwise his face was blank.

"What happened, Ruth?" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath and repeated the events of last night.

_Martin_

I persuaded Ruthie to come with Mac and me that night, I told her it would help and I knew it would.

I left her to take a shower and get dressed, by going into the kitchen. I decided I would call Mac on my cell phone. I wanted to tell him about the change in our plans.

"Hey, Mac," I said once he picked up.

"Hey, Martin. Are we still on for tonight at Pete's and a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, but is it okay if I bring, Ruthie? She had a terrible night."

"Sure, you know I'd be happy to see her again. But are you sure you won't want to be alone?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew how I felt about Ruthie.

I sighed, "Mac, you know we're just friends".

"Yes, but I also know you love her."

"We agreed to only be friends," I said not knowing if I was trying to convince Mac or myself. "Plus I already told Ruthie we would meet you there," I added.

"Why did she have a rough night?" Mac asked changing the subject.

I waited a second to make sure I heard the shower running before I continued. Ruthie might kill me if she knew I'd told Mac.

"That jerk Johnny broke up with her last night when she thought he was going to propose."

"Whoa, harsh. Do you want deal with him or should I?"**(A/N: I love that line. I think that was something Mac would say .Lol)**

"I'd love to Mac, but Ruthie made me promise not to do anything to him." She's A weakness of mine what can I say? Ruthie was to pretty and smart for her own good.

"Bummer, well I'll see you guys in like 2 hours, bye," Mac said.

"Bye, Mac," I replied.

**A/N: Well that was my second chapter. Tell me if it was good and keep writing or if it sucked and I should stop. I'd love to hear your feed back. Even if it's cruel. And if you have suggestions that would be good. Okay in short REVIEW! **

**SilverxxMoonlight**

-----------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3:Why Did You Tell Him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 7th Heaven. Marin, Ruthie, and Mac all belong to the CW. If only teenagers could own T.V. shows...**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue, guys. There are 407 hits but only 6 reviews. Come on just take half a minute to review, even if you say it sucks. Okay here is my third chapter, take pleasure in it. Or not, whatever! Just R&R!**

**P.S. Thanks again to bluebaby3296, rlmont96,and heather1021 for being the only reviewers! come on guys reveiw!**

------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Why Did You Tell Him?**

_Ruthie_

After my shower, I put on my robe and went downstairs to get my jeans out of the living room. I froze when I heard Martin say my name from the kitchen.

"I'd love to Mac, but Ruthie made me promise not to do anything to him," I heard Martin say.

Do anything to whom? Oh my …! Did he mean Johnny? Why would he tell Mac? It just happened last night! Just wait till I get my hands on him!

"Bye, Mac," Martin's voice broke into my thoughts.

I heard him walking towards the doorway.

You're in for it now, Brewer!

_Martin_

As I walked into the living room I saw Ruthie in a bathrobe standing by her couch holding a pair of jeans with a scowl on her face, and her brown eyes glowing dangerously. Oh no, what had she heard?

"What's the matter, Ruth?" I asked hoping she hadn't heard what I just told Mac.

"If I give you an answer are you going to tell Mac? Or why don't you broadcast it all over the internet?" she asked.

I tried not to wince as she said this, so she had heard me.

"Listen, Ruthie…" I began, but she wouldn't let me finish.

"Martin, how could you tell Mac it had just happened and I just told you?" she had tears standing in her eyes. Seeing her so near crying made me hurt.

"Ruthie, I had to tell him he's my best friend. He was worried about you, too," I said. I tried not to sound too pleading.

She looked contraire now. "Okay, I'm sorry, Martin. I don't mean to seem paranoid, but Johnny and I just broke-up last night. And I just am trying to get used to it," she said. I could tell Ruthie was trying to hold back her tears.

"It's fine, Ruth. I'm sorry I told Mac without confirming it was okay with you first," I said.

She let her tears fall, and it broke my heart. I pulled her into a hug. Ruthie broke down against me. I just held still savoring the feel of her against me.

A few moments later she pulled out and wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you go get ready, and we'll go meet Mac, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, Martin. And Thank You," she said turning and heading to her room.

"For what?" I asked. I was pretty confused.

She stopped, turned around and smiled.

"Just for being there for me," she replied with glittering eyes, as she sauntered back to her room.

------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. You know what to do now! REVIEW!**

**Silver**


	4. Chapter 4:You're Going to ?

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own 7th Heaven. Darn law!**

**A/N: You'll find out who is going where if you read this. Hee hee hee. I've got to keep you reading somehow don't I?Thanks for the feed back let's see more!I know this is a lot to ask , but can we try to get 17 reviews? If so many ppl can read it can't they tell me what they think? Anyways Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**You're Going to ……..?**

_Ruthie_

I felt bad about just breaking down on Martin like that. I might as well forget my momentarily embarrassing moment.

Martin and I were now driving to Pete's pizza place.

While I was getting ready I was thinking about someway to change my life. And it came to me, but the only way I'll be able to go is if mum and dad agree. I hope the will understand and accept it.

I bit my lip. I do this when I think, it's just a habit.

"What are you thinking about, Ruth?" Martin asked.

Should I tell him and Mac at dinner? Or should I tell him now?

I pasted on a smile, "Oh nothing."

I would tell him and Mac at dinner that I was planning on going to Scotland for my last year of collage to study poetry. And I might stay there longer, who knows?

"We're here, Ruthie."

_**An hour later**_

_Martin_

I must have heard her wrong. Scotland for a whole year, or more?

"Well when I was 16 and went there to study poetry. I loved it. The lessons and the land," Ruthie was saying. "What do you guys think?" She looked at Mac and me expectantly.

I looked over at Mac. He looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything out loud, thank God. He looked sort of shocked, but recovered quickly.

"If that's what you want, Ruthie," he replied.

She smiled appreciatively. Then she looked at me.

"If you want to do this, Ruth, than me and Mac are behind you," I said.

She smiled broadly and relieved. "Yes, this is what I want, I'm sure," she said. She went over to hug Mac, and kissed him on the cheek, before coming over to do the same to me. "Thank so much, guys! Do you think mum and dad will understand?"

"I'm sure they will," Mac said.

I couldn't believe it! Ruthie would be gone for a whole year, or more. I couldn't ask her to stay, least of all for me. We are only friends, I have to remember that. But I felt something growing between us, and I think she does, too. I hope she does.

"Are you guys ready to go to the movies?" Ruthie asked Mac and me, breaking into my thought.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's go!" Mac added.

I could at least enjoy her company, before she leaves from my life, possibly forever.

_**The next day**_

_Ruthie_

I smiled. Thank God mum and dad support me.

"You know, Ruthie everyone is going to miss you," mum said.

"I'll miss Glen Oak and everyone here, too," I said. "But this is something I really want to do."

"Than we'll support you, Ruthie," dad said.

"Thanks, dad and mum," I said as I got up to hug them.

_**An hour later**_

I breathed a sigh

of relief. Mum and I decided I would leave in four days.

Then why do I feel apprehensive about leaving?

----------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think about it? More Reviews! Do you like this idea or do you give it a thumbs down? Leave a comment!**

**Sliver**


	5. Chapter 5:GoodByes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to 7th Heaven, unfortunately for me.**

**A/N: Remember at the end of the 10th season Lucy said she was pregnant the twin boys.There are names are:Ben is from their Uncle Ben and Jeremiah is from the Bible. I also thought I needed to even out boys and girls answer: Elizabeth (also from the Bible). Let's see…. Savannah is 11, Ben & Jeremiah are 9, and Elizabeth is 4. Lucy is pregnant again.Lucy is still asst. pastor and Kevin went back to being a cop. Remember this is my version- Aaron is 12 and is Simon's kid. Simon and Sandy got married a year before Hannah was born, she's 6.Sam and David are about to go to collage. Read on!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

"**Good-Byes"**

_**Three days later (from last time, read the last chapter)**_

_**That night.**_

_Ruthie_

I laid in bad the night, before the big trip, thinking 'I can't believe tomorrow I'll be in Scotland!' How can something make me this happy and also make me feel so…. so…. unsure, too?

It must be the people I love that I'm leaving, one person in particular. Ruthie stop it! He simply thinks of you as his little sister! The only reason he and Mac hang out with me is because he's my 'brother' and that's his best friend. I can't tell him how I feel! It might have disastrous effects! Who am I kidding? Might, more like it most defiantly will.

_**The next day**_

_**(At the airport)**_

_Martin_

Say something to her Martin, you idiot!

I can't everyone is around, and I don't want her to give up this opportunity.

Ruthie was now hugging Rev. and Mrs. Camden. She moved down the line to say goodbye to a pregnant Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Ben, Jeremiah, and little Elizabeth.She went next to Simon, a pregnant Sandy, Aaron, and Hannah.Then came Sam and moved on to Mac, and then came to me.

"Goodbye, Martin," she said, hugging me.

"I'll miss you, Ruth," I said fighting not to say what I wanted to.

She pulled back smiling. "Same here," she replied, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll miss all of ya, bye," she said smiling and heading to the terminal.

Everyone waved as she stepped outside toward the plane's stairs.

It was then that I let the girl of my dreams; Ruthie Camden fly to Scotland and out of my life.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**I personally think it went well. But I want to hear if it's good or not from you.**

**Gosh, guys I'm really getting tired of typing it! Review!**

**Silver**


	6. Chapter 6:Apart

**Disclaimer: I thought you guys, or girls, would realize by now I own nothing related to 7th Heaven. Gosh! **

**A/n: I forgot I never wrote what time of year my story started on. The first chapter took place in August so Ruthie could start the new school year in Scotland. Martin studied criminal justice in Glen Oak for four years. Then he went for a year to the police academy. He's now living with his dad while looking for a job. He is also in a local baseball league with Mac. I just wanted to get that cleared away. This chapter is just about how Martin and Ruthie feel being apart. Let's say this takes place in October.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**Apart**

_Scotland_

_Ruthie_

I love Scotland! All of the beautiful scenery.

School is going good, too. I live in a dorm room. My roommate's name is Jessy Puttani, she's from Italy. Jessy is studying poetry, too. She's become one of my best friends here in Scotland.

I do miss my family and friends.

Especially Martin.

_Martin_

I decided to run a mile the day before our last baseball game. Mac wanted to come with me, so here we were running around the block.We both needed to keep in shape.I also did it to keep my mind off of Ruthie. The second part was the hardest to do.

"Hey, Martin, do you want to go to the Promenade to pick up chicks?" Mac asked, breaking into my thoughts

Well…it's more likely to help me not to dwell on Ruthie's not being there, than running.

"You're on, Mac," I said.

---------------------------

**A/n: Sorry it's so short. The story's not over yet so keep reading, don't get mad at me for taking them apart just keep reading! I'll update soon.**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	7. Chapter 7:Winter Break in Scotland

**Disclaimer: I am getting sick of saying is and you should know by now I own nothing! How many more times do I have to say it? Wait I forgot, I do own Jessy.**

**Author's Note: This will get you Marthie fans doing the wave or at least get you excited! Thanks to all you readers and reviewers and the ppl that do both! I hope you like this chapter. This chapter takes place in late December. **

**Chapter 7**

**Winter Break in Scotland**

_Martin_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Martin. How are you?" answered a sweet memorable voice.

"I'm doing good, and you?"

"I'm good, and so glad midterms are over!" Ruthie replied.

"I'll bet, I always hated midterms, too," I responded.

"Yeah…," she said. Not that I didn't love to here from her, but I wandered why Ruthie had called all the way from Scotland.It must cost a lot.

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Ruthie…?"

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to ask you if you would want to come to Scotland for the holidays? If you don't have other plans, that is," she asked.

A whole few weeks with Ruthie, alone? Then I would have a chance to tell her how to feel.

"Sure, Ruth, I'm there," I replied.

"Okay, great, but do you have enough money in everything?" said the almost always practical Ruthie.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, the next flight is next Tuesday. Will you be able to come and be ready by then?" she asked.

Four days? "I'll be ready, Ruth. I'll see ya next Tuesday, then,"

"Okay, Brewer, bye," she said before she hung up.

Yes! I had another chance to win Ruthie Camden's heart.(**(oh yeah i am i total Marthie lover! lol!))**

_Ruthie_

I can't stop grinning. He had agreed to come!

"What are you so happy about Ruthie Camden?" my roommate, Jessy Puttani, asked, as she went on packing her clothes in the suitcase on her bed.

"Guess who's coming to Scotland for the holidays?" I said.

"Would that be you're boyfriend?" she asked.

_Don't I wish!_ "No, he's just a friend," I replied.

"But, you want him to be your boyfriend, don't you?" she asked.

"No we're only friends," Irepeated defiantly, I didn't want to get my hopes too high, and then have those dreams be crushed

"Okay…," she replied uncertainly. "Where is he going to sleep?"

"Well," I said, "I was maybe hoping he could sleep in your bed?"

"Ruthie," she said, "I don't want anyone to sleep on my bed! Especially a guy I don't know!"

"Come on Jessy, You'll be in Italy anyway," I said in a pleading voice.

"No," she said resolutely.

"Than could I sleep in you bed and then, and then Martin can sleep on mine?" I asked. I was really hoping she would agree on this. Because the floor was really uncomfortable, I knew.

"Oh, fine," she said dejectedly, and resumed her packing.

I got off my bed, and went over to her's to hug her.

"Thank you, Jessy!"

"You're welcome," she said hugging me back.

**------------------------------**

**A/N: Well do you guys like the idea of them getting back together? Huh? Tell me by reviewing!**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	8. Chapter 8:the Airport

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Get it, Got it, Good.**

**A/n: Sooo are you Marthie fans excited for this issue? I hope you guys, or girls, enjoy this chapter a lot. I tried to make the best I could. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for the reviews!**

-------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

**The Airport**

_Ruthie_

"Flight 3890 from California, U.S.A.," a voice said over the intercom.

I smiled it had been 4 months since I had seen Martin. I had missed him so much!

As a friend of course! I can't forget he thinks of you as only his 'sister'. I took a deep breath and tried to shake off those gloomy thoughts.

"Ruthie!" I heard a voice yell out at the terminal.

I looked up and saw Martin walking toward me. He looked so handsome in the simple attire of t-shirt and jeans. I saw His green eyes sparkling as he advanced.

I ran over to him and enfolded him into an embrace.

"I missed you, Martin."

_Martin_

"I missed you, too, Ruthie," I replied. 'So much' I added in my mind.

As we pulled apart and I saw her brown eyes glowing with happiness. I thought she looked more beautiful than I remembered. The next think that came out of my mouth I sincerely regretted after I it blurted out.

"I love you, Ruthie,"

She looked so shocked, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Oh my God! I wanted to tell her I loved her, but not like this! She is not saying anything back! Oh no! This could ruin our friendship! I wonder if she even heard me! She must have just loved me like a brother. Well there is no turning back now! I took a deep, steadying breath.

Before I could say anything Ruthie spoke before me. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said 'I love you'," I replied holding my breath.

_Ruthie_

I was waiting for him to add 'like a sister'. But it never came. I could hardly dare to believe what he meant.

"Not like a sister?" I asked afraid of an answer.

"No," Martin replied, his face relaxing. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

Oh my God! "I love you, too, Martin. It seems like I've loved you since the day we met," I said.

Martin pulled me in for our first kiss together.

And to think Martin Brewer first told me he loved me at an airport in Scotland!

**-------------------------------------**

**A/n: Yay! They admitted they love each other! What do you guys think? Do you want them to be together? Did I write it okay? Please review!**

**Silver **


	9. Chapter 9:Nervousness

**Disclaimer: okay, I'm serious I own nothing! Except the plot line.**

**Author's Note: since you guys, and girls, are being so cool and reviewing a lot, here's another chapter today! I heart you all! I hope you enjoy!**

**Suzy5- you'll find out what's next if you read, I can't tell you everything now can I? **

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Nervousness**

_Ruthie_

The worst thing about curly hair is it's so hard to get the tangles out!**(( it is so true! I know!))**I can't decide if I should put on make up or not. I don't even know what I'm going to wear!

I don't know why this date makes me nervous! But I am. That explains how Martin walked in on me struggling with my hair, after his shower.

I didn't notice he came in at first, because I was too engrossed in my nervousness.

Martin wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek making me jump, and then laugh.

"Are you okay, Ruthie?" Martin asked as he sat down on my bed, and pulled me over to sit on his lap.

"Martin, I can't ever remember being this nervous for a first date before," I confessed as I enclosed my arms around his neck. Maybe I was nervous because I was hoping this would be my last first date, but I couldn't say that out load.

"It's okay, Ruth. I'm nervous, too," Martin replied, encircled his arms around my waist. "You don't have to be nervous, babe, I love you, annoyances and all," he added.

That made me smirk. "I love you, too, pest," I tossed back. He chuckled.

Then Martin leaned in and kissed me.

After a while I pulled back and said, "You better let me get ready, or there might not be a date."

Martin clutched his heart, and said in a fake, wounded voice, "Oh no, my sweetheart is threatening me. I'm so frightened!"

"You should be, Brewer," I said as I headed for the bathroom door. I turned around to see him again.

Martin winked and said, "Love you, Ruth."

I smiled, "I love you, too."

**-------------------------------**

**A/n- Yes it is kind of fluffy! Should I actually write about their first date, or go straight to the Twist? Ha ha ha I'm not going to tell you what the Twist is, I'm feeling evil. What do you guys think? Tell me by reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10:the First Date

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh! Do I have to type it again? I own nothing but the story line!**

**A/n: Since two of the reviewers, rlmont91 and heather1021 suggested I do this chapter before my 'evil Twist'. So I'll takethem up ontheir proposal, and so here's Ruthie and Martin's first date! YAY for them!**

----------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**The First Date**

_Ruthie_

After Martin and I talked I felt a little bit more relaxed, although I'm still so nervous!

I finally decided to wear a light blue and armada striped shirt with a dark chocolate turtleneck, and my dark navy jeans. I also wore my black converse high tops. I wore my jeans jacket over my turtleneck; it can get really cold in Scotland in December, especially when it rains, like today! I also settled on only wearing clear, fruity lip gloss, also brown mascara and blue eye shadow. I added the Silver Star necklace Martin had given me for my 20th birthday.

I was putting my jacket on when I heard a knock the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Martin was standing there in black jeans, a long sleeved green shirt, which matched his eyes, a blue madras over the green shirt, and a leather jacket. He looked so handsome.

"Good Evening, I'm here to pick up a Miss Ruthie Camden," he said. I sniggered.

"Come on, Martin, do you really have to do this?"

"Yes I do I want this to be like a real date. And the rules say the man must pick up his date at her house, or dorm," he replied.

I chucked, "Okay, so where to?"

"I'm not going to tell you that would ruin the surprise!" he said, "come on!"

_Martin_

I wanted to take Ruthie somewhere special for our first date. Even though it's selfish I still want to show off my girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't want to?

"Martin, how do you even know where you're going? You've only been here for two days! Just please tell me!" Ruthie implored

"One, I looked around while you were getting ready. And two, I want to surprise you with where we're going," I said, smiling as I looked over and saw Ruthie's frustrated face. "Don't worry, babe, you'll love it, I promise," I added. Ruthie's face relaxed a bit after that statement.

As Ruthie and I got closer to our destination, and she realized where we were going, she grinned.

We were headed towards the campus's club.

Ruthie and I took off out snow-covered coats, and went towards an empty table. The air was so warm compared to the frigid atmosphere outside.

We ordered our drinks, Ruthie-lemonade me-root beer, which were brought quickly, and ordered our dinner.

As we were waiting for the food I heard a slow song playing, and had a great idea.

"Ruthie, will you do me the honor of this dance?"

She smiled prettily, "Of course, Martin," she responded.

I lead her on to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and rested her curly head on my shoulder. While I wrapped my arms around her waist loving just holding her. Then we danced.

"I love you, Martin," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,_

_  
Stop me and steal my breath_.

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_  
Never revealing their depth._

_  
Tell me that we belong together,_

_  
Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_  
I'll be captivated,_

_  
I'll hang from your lips,_

_  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder,

_  
I'll be love's suicide._

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

_  
As we lie awake in my bed._

_  
You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_  
My love is alive not dead._

_  
Tell me that we belong together._

_  
Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_  
I'll be captivated,_

_  
I'll hang from your lips,_

_  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

I'll be your crying shoulder,

_  
I'll be love's suicide._

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.

_  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
_  
_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_  
I'll be love's suicide._

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

**--------------------------**

**Author's Note: I know, it's really fluffy again! I'm sorry, but I can't help it they are so cute together!This was a really long chapter wasn't it? What do you guys think I love you're feedback! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11:Is This a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. do i have to type it again, and again, and again?**

**A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys have been awesome! So here is the Evil Twist! I'm not sure if it's actually evil, but it's going to add sparks and drama, and fun! Lol! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**Is This A Dream?**

_**A few days later (from the last chapter)**_

_Ruthie_

I jerked awake.

I'm not sure why it's still really dark out. Then I turned on my side and gasped. Martin was lying next to me, in my small bed. His arm was wrapped around me, too. So it hadn't been a dream, Thank Goodness!

I loved being held by him. I also loved looking at Martin without feeling guilty or embarrassed. He looked so much more peaceful in sleep. But when I had shared a room with Simon and Lucy, they had looked more peaceful, too. I suppose everyone must. He also looked so handsome, with his sleep tousled dark hair, and sooty eyelashes, which I knew covered gorgeous, sparkling green eyes.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, in sleep, and tightened his grip around me.

As I drifted off to sleep, my last conscious thought was that we had done the same thing as Matt and Sarah. Except this was our fourth date, not first.

_Martin_

I woke up in early morning, when light was just coming into Ruthie's dorm room.

I cracked my eyes open, and saw curly hair. I smiled and kissed Ruthie on her lips passionately until she woke up. Her eyes opened and then widened but relaxed as she saw who it was and kissed me back.

I pulled back and said, "Good Morning, Mrs. Brewer," I said. I'm so pleased I can call Ruthie that.

She smiled and then asked, "Are you sure this isn't a dream, Martin?"

I kissed hr deeply on the lips, as she grabbed my hair in her hands. When we pulled apart I grinned at her, and said, "It's not a dream, Ruthie. We really are married." Saying I was married to Ruthie felt so right. I cradled her curly head against the crook in my shoulder.

Suddenly Ruthie rocketed off of the bed.

"Oh my God!" Ruthie never cussed at all. Something must really be wrong. Does she not want to be married to me, my heart broke at the thought. Ruthie was now pacing.

"Ruthie, I…."

"Martin!" she snapped, cutting me off. "What are we going to tell our families! We made the same mistake as Matt and Sarah did! Thank God your father's not a rabbi, though! That would make things much worse! Mum and Dad like you, and know you. But they still would be upset, there's no denying it! What is gonna happen to us!" Ruthie said all this so fast that I could barely catch it. I was still trying to make sense of what she was saying, but she was off again.

"There's no telling how your dad's going react! And all of my brother's and sisters what will they say!" Ruthie went on a little bit more, but when I got caught up this far, I leapt up. I grabbed her around the shoulders with one arm, and put my other hand over her mouth.

"Ruthie," I asked slowly, "do you not want to be married to me?" I really hoped she would say she wanted to forget it or say it's not ligament or anything like that. I removed my hand from her mouth. She looked at me stunned. "Martin, are you nuts!" she yelled at me. "I love you, and I want to be with you!" I smiled with relief.

"I love you, too, Ruth," I said.

I sat down on her bed and pulled Ruthie down to sit on my lap. I held on to her, and we just sat there for a few silent moments.

"Martin, what are we going to tell our parents?" Ruthie asked, calmer this time.

"Well…" I started, "I'm not sure."

Ruthie looked up at me a little hesitant then said, "Would you be all night with telling our parent's that we're engaged?"

I thought about that, and it sounded like the best thing to say. My dad and Rev. and Mrs. Camden would probably accept that more.

"Okay, how about you come with me to tell them we're engaged, on the last few days of winter break?" I said.

"That sounds good. When shall we them we're going to get married, a second time?"

"After you graduate, of course, do you know when you want to get married?" I asked.

"I'd love a summer wedding.** ((that's funny me too lol!))** How about August 27th?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm marrying you," I replied, kissing my wife.

> > > > > > > > > >

_No ones point of view_

Ruthie looked up on the internet when the next flight to California was. She and Martin were both shocked to see it was the next day.

They spent the whole day packing. They ended the day witheating ice cream, and watching Pride and Prejudice.** ((I totally love that movie!))** Martin didn't want to, but his wife insisted. Ruthie fell asleep before it finished in her husbands arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Brewer," I whispered to her sleeping form.

**------------------------------------------**

**A/n: Wow! That was like double the last one! That means I should get double the reviews, right? Lol! What will the Camden's say and Mr. Brewer? Oh yeah, does anyone know Mr. Brewer's name? If so please tell me. AlsoI'm sorry it's so fluffy again. Unless you like fluffyness. What do you guys think? I thought it was good, but what did you think, should I stop writing, cancel this chapter, or keep going from here? Tell me by reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12:The Flight Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/n: This is dedicaded to my BF bluexxstarlight, for no reason other than she's an awesome friend! lol! Anyways, this is basically just going to be a filler chapter, so it's going to be awfully short, but still, it's a chapter. In the next chapter is going to most likely be the Camden's reaction. Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are so awesome! So keep reading! **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

**The Fight Home**

_Last time: We had done the same thing as Matt and Sarah. Except this was our fourth date, not first._

"_Okay, how about you come with me to tell them we're engaged, on the last few days of winter break?" Martin said._

_Ruthie looked up on the internet when the next flight to California was. She and Martin were both shocked to see it was the next day._

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_Ruthie_

Martin fell asleep after the first few hours. His hand was still wrapped around mine. My ring was glinting in the sunlight. We almost didn't make the plane because of it. But it sure was striking.

_FLASHBACK_

_Where is he? We were supposed to leave for our flight an hour ago! He went out saying he needed to run an errand two hours ago! I took out my cell phone and rang him. He took a few minutes to answer._

"_Hello," he said over the phone._

"_Honey," I said fighting to keep my voice calm. "Where are you? We were supposed to be at the airport an hour ago." _

"_I know you're mad, but I need to get something. I promise you'll love it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," I replied._

"_Ten." _

"_Okay, ten," he said chucking. "I love you, Ruthie Brewer."_

"_I love you, too, Martin," I replied._

_Keeping to his word Martin came in to the dorm ten minutes later. _

"_Okay mystery man," I said, as we were driving to the airport in Jessy's car. "What was so important that it couldn't wait until we gat to Glen Oak?"_

"_I'll tell once we're in the airport waiting for the plane to come," he said with glittering eyes as I parked the car._

"_Fine," I said trying to deflect the Camden curse of being nosy.** ((I thought that was funny has anyone else noticed that all of the Camdens snoop at one time or another))**_

_An hour later_

_We were hanging around waiting for our plane to arrive._

"_Okay, Martin, so what errand did you have to do before we left?" I asked._

"_I wanted to get you this," he replied pulling out a silver ring, with a clear diamond, and it had a silver vine intricately weaved around the diamond._

"_It would be easier to tell our parents if we had confirmation that we really are going to get married and we're serious," he continued, as he was slipping the ring on my finger._

_It was so beautiful!_

"_Do you like it, Ruth?" he asked._

_I took my eyes off my ring to look at Martin. He appeared genuinely apprehensive that I wouldn't like it._

"_It's beautiful, I love you," I said, kissing him._

"_I love you, too, Ruth," he said, kissing me again._

"_Flight 0414 to Los Angeles, U.S." a voice over the intercom said._

_END FLASHBACK_

I one handedly found my ipod and listened to one of my favorite songs.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_  
This clock never seemed so alive_

_  
I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do

_  
Nothing to lose_

_  
And it's you and me and all other people_

_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

_  
I'm tripping on words_

_  
You've got my head spinning_

_  
I don't know where to go from here _

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do

_  
Nothing to prove_

_  
And it's you and me and all other people_

_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

There's something about you now

_  
I can't quite figure out_

_  
Everything she does is beautiful_

_  
Everything she does is right _

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do

_  
Nothing to lose_

_  
And it's you and me and all other people_

_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_  
and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_  
Nothing to prove_

_  
And it's you and me and all other people_

_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

What day is it?

_  
And in what month?_

_  
This clock never seemed so alive_

**-------------------------**

**A/n: I like that song! Again this is just a filler. What do you guys/girls think? The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. i don't care as much for reviews, just tell your Marthie loving friends, to read the story, if you like it. The hits keep going down the more chapters iwrite, i now only care about hits! Do you think I should have one chapter for the Camdens and one for Mr. Brewer? Or do them both in the same chapter? Write the answer in your reviews!**

**Mir (a.k.a Silver)**


	13. Chapter 13:Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I have neither won the lottery, nor do I own 7th Heaven. Which do you think is more likely?**

**Dedication: I think now I might dedicate each chapter to someone unless I don't feel like it. Anyhow this chapter is dedicated to my big sis: Steph:-) Yay for her! **

**Author's note: so here is the next chapter, the one where Martin and Ruthie tell their parents about the 'engagement'. Just to help you keep this straight, Lucy was 5 months pregnant, and Sandy had been 8 months along when Ruthie left for Scotland, so they both have newborns. Lucy's is a boy, Will, who is 3 months old, and Sandy had a girl named Cierra, who is 5 months old. Thank you guys/girls for reviewing! Here is your reward for being awesome readers&reviewers! **

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

**Family Matters**

_Ruthie_

I took a deep steadying breathe. Martin reassuringly grasped my hand, and I leaned forward to ring the doorbell.

Lucy answered the door with my new nephew, that I had only heard of but hadn't seen yet, in tow.

"Ruthie, Martin," she said, while trying to hug both of us and juggle Will at the same time. "It's so wonderful to see you both!"

"Hey Luce," I replied. "Might this be my nephew Will?"

"Yes he is, do you want to hold him?"

"Sure," I answered. Lucy then handed Will to me.

_Lucy_

I can't put my finger exactly on it, but Ruthie and Martin were interacting very differently than before. First of all they were holding hands when I had opened the door. Second, right now Ruthie was playing with Will, and laughing. Martin was watching her intently with a smile on his face similar to Ruthie's. He then began to play with Will, too. Could they… no… unless.

Oh My Gosh! Could they be dating! I almost yelled 'Yes!' out load. Thank Goodness I caught myself. I'm sure Mum and Dad will be... Oh my…!

Ruthie was holding Will with her right arm, and with her left hand she ruffled what hair he had. On her left ring finger was a beautiful silver ring! Are they engaged!

"Hey Martin why didn't you take Will in the kitchen, with Kevin. He's helping me make dinner, and I'll help Ruthie with her bags," I said to Martin.

"Sure thing, Luce," he said. Martin took Will from Ruthie , kissed her on the cheek, and headed into the kitchen.

I picked up Ruthie's bags and carried them up to our old room. Then shut the door behind me.

_Ruthie_

This room looked practically the same. Mum hadn't changed anything.

What was Lucy looking so smug about?

Lucy set down my bags on what used to be my bed. She squealed and leaned over to hug me.

"I can't believe my little sister is engaged!" she exclaimed.

Oh my Gosh! How did she know?

"Luce, how did you find out?" I asked in a weak voice.

"First, I thought you two were dating, by the way you two were acting around each other. Then I knew you were engaged, from your ring," she said gesturing to my 'engagement' ring. My hand instinctively went to it.

"Oh…," I replied faintly.

"I've thought for a long time that you and Martin should be together! I'm so excited!"

"Um… Luce?"

"Yeah," she asked.

"Would you please not tell anyone," I said taking the ring off my left hand, and putting it on my right, "Not even Kevin," I added.

Lucy looked thoughtful for a second, as though she was mulling it over. "I… don't… know," she said uncertainly.

"Oh please," I begged using the puppy dog eyes. "I want to tell everyone together."

"Oh fine," she said, "as long as I get to tell Will," she added.

"Okay, as long as he doesn't tell," I replied, we both chucked.

"Let's go downstairs, and help Kevin and Martin, shall we?" Luce asked holding out her arm.

I liked my arm with her's, "Let's shall."

We both laughed quietly walking downstairs arm in arm.

**_Meanwhile in the kitchen_**

_Martin_

I walked into the kitchen with Will, a little confused. Why did Lucy look so arrogant? What did Lucy want to talk to Ruthie about? I could tell there was a reason she didn't want me to be in the room.

"What's up, Martin?" Kevin asked as I walked in to the Camden's kitchen. He must have just gotten off of work, because he was wearing his cop uniform. **((A/n- I'm sorry, but I had to have Kevin go back to work. Me and my sister, Steph, both agree he looks so HOT in that uniform! Anyway back to the story)) **

"Nothin much, you?"

"I'm just helping Lucy with the cooking. While Mum and Dad are at the airport picking up Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Carmen, Michelle, and Darren for the New Year's party," Kevin said.

"Do you want a sandwich or anything?" he asked.

"If you're gonna make one anyways," I replied.

"Two sandwiches coming up," Kevin said in responded.

As we started eating Ruthie and Lucy came down.

"Kevin Kinkirk! Why are you always eating before dinner?" Lucy demanded smiling.

"Sorry Luce," Kevin said smirking. He walked over to Lucy, and kissed her.

I then walked over to Ruthie. I kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed her hand. I gave her a bold wink.

"Well no use standing around all day," Lucy declared. "Let's get to work on dinner."

_**about an hour later**_

We were almost done, when Rev. and Mrs. Camden walked in.

"Hello Lucy, Kevin," they said hugging Lucy and Kevin. "Ruthie, Martin, what a surprise!" Mrs. Camden said, hugging each of us in turn.

"Hello mum and dad," Ruthie replied.

"Rev. and Mrs. Camden, I hope you don't mind my being here," I said, hugging them back.

"Of course not, Martin," Rev. Camden said, "You're welcome here anytime."

"Martin, would you like to come to our New Year's party?" Annie asked.

"Thank You," I answered. "Um… is it all right if I invite my father to the party?"

"Yes, Martin," Annie said, "Of course he's invited."

"Mum, where are the Riveres?" Lucy asked.

"They're coming, don't worry," Annie replied.

I had never met Mary Camden- I mean Riveres, but if she was a Camden she was bound to be nice, and good looking. Not prettier, of course, than Ruthie. I suppose I'll meet her at the party, for now though. I had to go home, change, unpack, and invite my dad to the party.

"What time do you need me and my dad at the party?" I asked Annie.

"Well, how about 7, would that work?"

"Yeah, 7 is fine," I responded. "I've got to go home, but I'll come back with my dad."

"I'll walk you out," Ruthie added.

Ruthie and I walked out the front door.

"Will you walk me home?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

We went out of the house though the front door. I didn't see Mary or any of their family they must have gone though the side door, or back door. We walked down the street to my house, hand in hand.

"So, Ruth."

"Yeah," she said stopping.

"Are we gonna tell our parents at the party that we're 'engaged'?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. "I love you, Martin."

"I love you, too, Ruthie," I responded. I then leaned down to kiss her. It started leisurely and deepened passionately. I pulled back. "Sorry Ruth, but I have to go home," I said smiling.

She frowned, and whined, "Do you have to?"

That made me chuckle. "I don't want to go either, but I have to. I'll see you at the party, okay?" I said, kissing her short, deep kiss on the lips.

"Okay," she replied reluctantly.

"Bye, Ruth," I said.

"Bye, Martin," she said back.

We then both went our opposite ways to separate our houses.

**_A little later_**

_Kevin_

Martin and Ruthie had to be dating!

I am so not dumb. I could see the way they were looking at each other, and I may have been kissing Lucy, at the time, but I could still see martin kiss Ruthie on the cheek. Also Ruthie had a ring on her right hand maybe he gave her a friendship ring or something. Let's see if Lucy knows anything about this.

"Hey, Luce," I yelled.

"Kevin, don't get all mad I'm done getting ready, okay? The kids are almost ready, too. Savannah is helping Lizzy get ready, while Ben and Jere are getting Will ready. We'll be there in plenty of time," she answered.

She then came in the room finishing tying her top. She was wearing a blue top, with black pants. I thought she looked beautiful.

"That isn't what I wanted to ask you," I replied.

"Oh," she said smiling, "What is it then?"

"Do you know if anything is happening between Martin and Ruthie?"

Her face clouded up. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"No," she responded softly.

I felt my brow crease. I can always tell if Lucy is lying. She's like her dad, terrible at lying.

"Are you sure?" I asked gently. She shook her head. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

She looked like she was fighting an internal battle. Come on, Lucy you know you want to tell me.

She sighed, "Well I know that they're dating."

That's exactly what thought, but Lucy still looked like she had something on her mind. But I know I'll find out sooner or later.

**_Later about 11:00p.m at Camden's New Years party_**

_Ruthie_

I was so nervous about how everyone would take the news of me and Martin being 'engaged'. All of the kids were upstairs, having been carried by their parents. They had all fallen asleep by now.

Martin had asked everyone to meet us in the living room, and that we had some news to tell them.

Mum, Dad, Lucy, and Kevin were all sitting on one couch, while Mary, Carlos, Sam, and David sat on the other couch. Mr. Brewer was sitting on a chair.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Martin's hand, he squeezed it reassuringly. "First of all Martin and I are dating," I said first, there the easy part was done.

"We could already tell, hon," mum said.

I took my hand from Martin's, and switched the hand my ring was on. while Martin said, "and we're also engaged."

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_But I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find, you and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_**-----------------------------------**_

**A/n: Ooooooooo cliffhanger! I'm feeling evil! Sorry it took a while to update. Also I just added that song just because I like it. I think this is my longest chapter yet! Go me! I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger too long, but I won't be able to update in a while. This weekend I'm doing my show! And I'm going away for the 4th of July. So maybe the 7th of July? I'll update when ever I can! Have a great 4th of July! **

**And please review! Suggestions are awesome! If you review I promise to heart you forever! So the main thing is REVIEW!**

**Mir **


	14. Chapter 14:Family Matters II

**Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I owned 7th Heaven. Has it worked, yet?**

**Dedication: My fellow campers at Camp Curtin Call. In the show Shake, Rattle, and Roll: Lucas, Ryan, Kayla, Casidy, Cierra, Dezi, Tesa, Mary, Shelby, Maureen, and Ivana. Wow! That's a lot of ppl, huh? Well I heart you all! **

**Authors Note: Okay, first of all it's great to have you awesome reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! If you've noticed, these last two chapters have been named after a T.V. show. One of my favorites, I might add. I also forgot to mention, that in the last chapter that: Simon and Sandy's two oldest kids were sick so they couldn't go to the party. That's why they weren't there. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here is the long awaited cliffhanger ender! **

**P.S. Sorry this is a day late I had computer trouble. **

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

**Family Matters- part II**

_------------------------------_

_Last time_

_Martin had asked everyone to meet us in the living room, and that we had some news to tell them._

_I took a deep breath and grabbed Martin's hand, he squeezed it reassuringly. "First of all Martin and I are dating," I said first, there the easy part was done._

"_We could already tell, hon," mum said. _

_I took my hand from Martin's, and switched the hand my ring was on. while Martin said, "and we're also engaged."_

----------------------------------

_Martin _

Everyone seemed to drop there mouths at the same time! Except Lucy, that is. It was so silent you could've heard a pin drop on cotton.

I grabbed Ruthie's left hand again. I squeezed it, hoping to reassure her, or myself, I'm not sure.

"Mum, dad?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie Camden! You got engaged? At 21?" Rev. Camden said.

"And when you've only been dating for so little a time?" my dad added.

"And what's going to happen while Ruthie's in Scotland at school?" Mrs. Camden.

"Well, we're sure that we want to spend the rest of our lives together," I said.

"And Martin will stay in Glen Oak, while I finish up school," Ruthie replied.

Never mind that we already were married, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.

Lucy decided then to jump up, and say, "Congratulations you guys!" hugging both of us. Kevin followed her example. Everyone else then followed suite.

"Thank you guys," Ruthie said I saw her breathe a sigh of relief. I felt myself release a pent up breath, too.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" Annie asked, practically.

"We were thinking this summer after I graduate," Ruthie replied. "Maybe August 27th? We don't want too long of an engagement."

Annie nodded. "Do want any help?"

Ruthie smiled. "Of course, mum. I would love your, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, and Sandy's advice."

"Well then we'll start planning as soon as you graduate," Mary said.

Ruthie smiled and then looked at me and grasped my hand.

"Well let's go eat!" Annie said, everyone stood up and fallowed her into the kitchen.

Ruthie then turned to me when everyone left.

"They took okay, thank goodness!"

"Yeah," I replied. Despite Ruthie's words she still looked apprehensive. "What's the matter, Ruth?"

"Well, are you sure, you want to marry me?" she said looking very uneasy.

That was one of the last things I expected her to say.

"I thought we had talked about this already, Ruth," I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"We did, but I thought you might have changed your mind," she said tentatively.

"Ruthie, I would never change my mind about that," I said kissing her on the cheek. That made her look more reassured.

"Are you guys going to eat or what?" Kevin yelled.

"We're coming," I replied, kissing Ruthie softly and quickly on the lips. I then walked into the kitchen that was full of Camden's.

_**A few hours later**_

_**((So it's like one o' clock now))**_

_Ruthie_

It's so wonderful to be outside! Even though I was in California, it still was pretty cool out. Cool enough for my jean jacket.

I can't believe that I was going to 'marry' Martin Brewer. The first time I met him I never would have guessed that. Granted i had been with Peter then but still... **((Sorry I don't know the exact words they said so use you're imagination and remember that episode that they first met.))**

_FLASHBACK_

_END FLASHBACK_

I am so tired I can barely see straight!

So I stood up and started the extensive walk upstairs.

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_  
Every other undercover_

_  
Tellin' you what to say (say)_

_  
You think I'm stupid_

_  
But the truth is_

_  
That it's cupid, baby_

_  
Lovin' you has made me this way_

_  
So before you point your finger_

_  
Get your hands off of my trigger_

_  
Oh yeah_

_  
You need to know this situation's getting old_

_  
And now the more you talk_

_  
The less I can take, oh _

I'm looking for attention

_  
Not another question_

_  
Should you stay or should you go?_

_  
Well, if you don't have the answer_

_  
Why are you still standin' here?_

_  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_  
Just walk away_

_  
Just walk away_

_  
Just walk away _

I waited here for you

_  
Like a kid waiting after school_

_  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?_

_  
I gave you everything_

_  
And never asked for anything_

_  
And look at me_

_  
I'm all alone (alone)_

_  
So, before you start defendin'_

_  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_  
I know you know I know_

_  
So what's the point in being slow_

_  
Let's get the show on the road today_

_  
Hey _

I'm looking for attention

_  
Not another question_

_  
Should you stay or should you go?_

_  
Well, if you don't have the answer_

_  
Why are you still standin' here?_

_  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_  
Just walk away_

_  
Just walk away_

_  
Just walk away _

I wanna love

_  
I want a fire_

_  
To feel the burn_

_  
My desires_

_  
I wanna man by my side_

_  
Not a boy who runs and hides_

_  
Are you gonna fight for me?_

_  
Die for me?_

_  
Live and breathe for me?_

_  
Do you care for me?_

_  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

_  
I'm looking for attention_

_  
Not another question_

_  
Should you stay or should you go?_

_  
Well, if you don't have the answer_

_  
Why are you still standin' here?_

_  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_  
Just walk away _

If you don't have the answer

_  
Walk away_

_  
Just walk (walk) away_

_  
(Just walk away)_

_  
Then just leave_

_  
Yeah yeah_

_  
Walk away_

_  
Walk away_

_  
Walk away_

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A/n: in the last chapter I forgot to say that I do not own that song it belongs to Howie Day. And the song in this chapter belongs to Kelly Clarkson. I don't know if this song fits, but I like it. And hey, it is my story so I can put any songs I want to on it. **

**This is sort of a random note, but if you have never seen Ever After, you totally have to watch! The only reason I am writing this is because it just started. I'll end my author's note with this:**

**I love all of my reviewers, but I'd love even more reviewers! And the more reviews I get the faster I write!**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	15. Chapter 15:Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own 7th Heaven.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm having a serious writer's block for this story. But here is a very very short chapter for you. This whole chapter is told as Ruthie's POV. And thank you to the four who reviewed.**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

**Reflections**

_Ruthie_

_This is the air I breathe_

_This is the air I breathe _

Your holy presence

_Living in me _

_This is my daily bread _

_This is my daily bread _

_Your very word _

_Spoken to me _

_And I, I'm desperate for You _

_And I, I'm lost without You_

I climbed the steps that led to the plane that was taking me back to Scotland. I sighed as I sat in my seat. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I thought back to when I was saying goodbye to Martin.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Ruth," Martin said finding me on the porch. "Why do you look so sad?" _

_I had been crying before, I had forgotten how much I loved and missed my family. I had tried not to think about it. I wiped my eyes wouldn't see that I had been crying. He could anyway._

"_Ruthie, why are you crying?" Martin asked pulling me into his embrace._

"_I'm just going to miss you and Glen Oak and my family," I replied._

_Martin smiled and kissed me shortly but deeply on my lips. He pulled back and grinned at me._

"_I'll always be with you, Ruthie," Martin said._

_END FLASHBACK_

The plane had been I the sky for about an hour. I took out my English Lit. 2 book out to do the reading assigned over the break.

As I opened it a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up, and smiled at the familiar handwriting.

_THE NOTE_

_Dear Ruthie,_

_Here is a poem for you to read that tells you my feelings:_

_O, MY luve's like a red, red rose_

_That's newly sprung in June:_

_O, My luve's like the melodie_

_That's sweetly played in tune._

_So fair art thou my, bonnie lass,_

_So deep in love am I:_

_And I will love thee still, my dear,_

_Till a' the seas gang dry._

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_

_And the rocks melt with the sun:_

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_While the sands o' life shall run._

_And fare thee weel, my only luve,_

_And fare thee weel awhile!_

_And I will come again, my luve,_

_Tho' it were ten thousand mile._

_-Robert Burns_

_I love you Ruthie. And I'm very proud of you. I'll miss you,. But I'll come to Scotland to visit, if you want, before you graduate._

_Love,_

_Martin_

_END NOTE_

I smiled I love Robert Burns. He is one of my favourite poets. That was so sweet of Martin.

Instead of studying I read the note a couple more times. Then I felt very drowsy so I leaned back in my chair, and prayed like I did every time I went to sleep.

_Dear God__Thank you for everyone in my family, and please bless them all. Mum, Dad, Matt, Sarah, Mary Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sandy, Sam, David, and all of my nieces and nephews. Most of all God thank you for Martin, and please bless him too. __Amen_

_Lord of all creation  
Of water, earth and sky  
The heavens are Your tabernacle  
Glory to the Lord on high _

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy  
You are holy, holy  
The universe declares You majesty  
You are holy, holy  
Lord of heaven and earth _

_Early in the morning  
I will celebrate the light  
When I stumble in the darkness  
I will lift Your name by night _

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy  
You are holy, holy  
The universe declares You majesty  
You are holy, holy  
Lord of heaven and earth _

_Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth _

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy  
You are holy, holy  
The universe declares You majesty  
You are holy, holy  
Lord of heaven and earth _

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy  
You are holy, holy  
Precious Lord, reveal Your heart to me  
Father, holy, holy  
The universe declares Your Majesty  
You are holy, holy, holy, holy_

**-------------------------**

**Author's Note: There is the chapter. And it is a little fluffy i know.Neither the songs nor the poem belong to me. Again I don't know if the songs fit, but I like them. I really need your guy's help. I need ideas for my story I'm having serious writers' block. So please leave a comment with your ideas. IfI don't get enough reviews, or I can't think of anything to add, I'll either end it this chapter, or add one more. So please HELP ME by reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16:Ruthie's Graduation

**Disclaimer:I do not nor into the forseeable future ever own 7th Heaven.Oh wait I do own Jessie Rose. And yes I do love that name, I wish it was mine sigh.**

**Dedication: Last time I didn't dedicate it to anyone, so this time I will. I dedicate this chapter to my big sis Kenzie. Her b-day was a few days ago! Yay for her! **

**A/n: yes you have not gotten rid of me yet. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Fair warning I also skipped ahead a few months to speed up the story a little. This is set in May at Ruthie's graduation. And thanks again to those who reviewed.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

**Ruthie's Graduation**

_Ruthie _

I sighed in frustration.

"Jessie Rose what should I wear to the graduation?"

Jessie walked in from the bathroom her hair wet wearing a blue dress, that matched her eyes, with green dots. It fell about to her knees.

She smirked at me and said sarcastically, "You're cap and gown, Ruth."

I chuckled despite myself, "I meant under the gown."

"Well how about your dark pink dress? You know the one with the ruffles?"

"That's a great idea!" I looked through my remaining clothes, hoping I hadn't already packed it in one of my boxes. I hadn't. I grabbed the dress and headed toward the bathroom. I hugged Jessie Rose on the way.

"Thank you so much, Jessie."

"That's what roommates are supposed to do right? Now go get ready for your husba- I mean fiancée."

I grinned at her one last time before I walked into the bathroom. Jessie Rose was the only person who knew the truth about me and Martin.

I pulled on the dress. It was about the same length as Jessie's. The dress was dark pink and lacy. I added a black sweater, too. The Scottish weather could be so unpredictable.

"Ruthie are you perfect yet!" Jessie yelled. "It's time to go!" I glanced at the clock. We had to be there in 15 minutes!

"I'll be there in a sec.!"

I added some lip gloss and pink eye shadow, and I grabbed my pink heels. And I ran out of the bathroom.

Jessie Rose was standing by the door looking annoyed, holding my gown as well as her own. She smiled when she saw me though, "This Martin's a lucky man."

I smiled, "Thanks, you look great, too. Are you ready?" she nodded. "Then let's go!" And we walked out together arm in arm into the rain.

_**About an hour later at the ceremony**_

The ceremony started.

We had just walked in. I automatically searched for my family as I sat down. Everyone of the members of my family, including the Colonel and Grandma Ruth, had come. Martin and his dad were sitting in the middle each of them holding one of my nieces. In fact all of the Camden's seemed to be holding one kid or another.

Martin's eyes met mine, and we shared a smile.

The dean stood up, and started to speak, "Invited guests, fellow faculty, honored attendees, Welcome…"

At that point Jessie leaned over to me and whispered, "That's him isn't it?" she then pointed right at Martin. He was looking at me intently; he then grinned at me and mouthed 'I love you'.

I nodded and whispered, "Yes," back to her.

A few students and some alumni spoke, then it time for the diplomas.

"Christopher Michael Astor, Andrew John Buar, Jessica Rose Cahen, Ruth Jeanne Camden, Miranda Leigh Elighten…"

I walked onto the platform after Jessie Rose. I took my diploma, shook hands with the dean, and moved the tassel from one side of my hat to the other.

I looked at Martin beamed at him again. I was now a collage graduate!

_Martin _

"Congratulations class of 2011!"

All of the graduates threw up their hats. Ruthie was one of the first ones. I looked down at Emily (Matt and Sarah's youngest kid, and only girl- she's 3 years old) because ahe was squirming.

"I want to see Auntie Ruthie!"

"You'll see her in a minute, okay Em?"

"Yes, Martin," she said, sighing, but looking happier.

I looked back up and saw that all of the Camdens and my dad were now standing. I stood up, too, still holding Emily. And I saw Ruthie heading towards our group with a golden skinned girl with dark hair, and blue eyes. That had to be Jessie; Ruthie had told me about her.

As she came closer, almost all thirteen of her nieces and nephews ran over to her and gave hugs at the same time, including Emily.

I could hear her chuckling, and saying, "Jessie these are all of my nieces and nephews, kids this is Jessie." About half of them went over to Jessie and hugged her.

Ruthie went down the line of Camdens and introduced everyone to Jessie. Then she came to me. "Jessie Rose this is Martin." Jessie came up to give me a hug.

"So we finally meet," Jessie said.

"It's great to meet you, too."

"Jessie is going to stay with me at my parent's house. Starting a week before the wedding, so she can go to the bridal shower."

_All of the Camden and the Kinkirks flew back to Glen Oak. The Rivera's and Matt and Sarah, flew back to New York. Annie and Lucy help Ruthie plan for the wedding. Martin basically let Ruthie do her own thing for the wedding, but he helped occasionally. The next chapter is going to be set two weeks before the wedding._

_--------------------------_

**A/n: I hope you liked it, even though it's kinda short. I promise the next chapter will be updated soon, and longer.In the mean time PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	17. Chapter 17:Untitled

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter. I own nothing, but the plot and computer I'm typing on.**

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had Volleyball Camp and I've been way too tired to type. I am totally sore! Plus I've also been volunteering for the city's Parks & Rec. Okay I'm now gonna stop rambling and let you read the next chapter. Oh and thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, and even if you didn't review thank you for reading anyway.**

**-------------------------------**

_Martin_

Today was 14th of August, only a week and a half before I 'marry' Ruthie. And I can't wait. Today was also my bachelor party, at the Camden's house, and Ruthie's bridal shower was being held at Lucy and Kevin's house.

I walked up to the Camden's house a little early. I wanted to talk to Ruthie about the house I had seen for sale at the end of the block. I knew she wanted to live near her family, but not with them. Although Annie had offered up the opportunity to stay in the garage apartment, at least until we can find a place of or own.

I opened the door to look for Ruthie. I looked in the living room, and then the kitchen. She was no where to be found. Or she could be in her room, so I headed up there.

I walked up the two flights of stairs that led to her room. I saw Ruthie sitting on the bed closest to the door, and flipping through a magazine. She was wearing white caprice and a blue tank top with flip flops in the same shade. I then knocked on the door frame. She looked up startled until she realized who it was, and she smiled.

"Hey, Martin," Ruthie said coming over and hugged me, then gave a short and swwet kiss.

"Hey, Ruth, where's Jessie Rose?

"In the shower, I think," she replied.

I smirked and walked closer to Ruthie to whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Brewer," in her ear.

She pressed her lips against mine and pulled back. She then murmured, "I love you, too, Mr. Brewer," against my lips. I leaned closer and crushed my to hers. Ruthie's arms wrapped around my neck, and I entwined mine around her waist. We pulled closer if that was possible and the kiss deepened.

"Ruthie! Martin!"

We jumped apart at the voice. I turned toward the doorway. Hoping it wasn't one of the Camden men. It was Jessie. She looked like she was going to crack up.

"You should have seen you're faces!"

"Jessica Rose! That wasn't funny you scared me to death I thought you were my dad!" Ruthie said scolding her friend.

Jessie just kept laughing. Finally she stopped, and looking contraire said, "I'm sorry guys; I only came up here to tell Ruthie it's time to go to your shower."

"I'll be there in a minute, Jessie," Ruthie said.

Jessie Rose looked from her to me, "Well okay, but only a minute," and with that she left.

Ruthie smiled at me, and grabbed her purse with her right hand, and with her left she grasped my hand. We then walked downstairs together. Ruthie set down her bag, and turned toward me.

"Did you come early just to kiss me?"

I grinned, "Not really, not that kissing you is bad. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you after the parties, okay?" I said making a sudden decision to wait.

She looked a little confused but said, "That's fine." I leaned in and gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later Ruthie, Ruth."

"Okay, bye, Martin."

_Ruthie_

I was walking in the backyard towards Lucy's house feeling deliriously happy.

I opened the gate that leads to the Kinkirk's.

"Hey, Ruthie, Did ya miss me?"

Standing there was Vincent.

I stood there mouth open in shook.

"I'd be speechless, too," he said in an arrogant tone.

I snapped back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back, babe."

"I'm with Martin now."

"Isn't that the guy who had a baby with a collage girl in High school?"

I sighed, "Not that it's any of your business, but Aaron is my brother, Simon's, son." I said.

"He's not good enough for you," Vincent said.

I would have almost made me chuckle if he hadn't have insulted Martin. "And you are? We love each other. We're married- I mean getting married," I said holding up my left hand.

"Engaged isn't married," he replied. Vincent was walking closer to me, and I backed away. I was suddenly stopped by my back hitting the fence, hard. I groaned inwardly. He placed each of his hands on either side of me on the fence.

"Let me show what you're missing."

He leaned closer to me. I tried getting away, but his arms held me in place. His lips moved over mine with a bruising force.

I kept trying to break away, by shoving or kicking him. That just made him push me harder against the fence.

My only thought was: _I have to get out of this!_

_Martin_

I was in the kitchen with Kevin and Mac waiting for everyone else to come. That's when I noticed Ruthie's purse was still on the counter.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back. I got to give this to Ruthie."

"Okay."

"See ya in a few, man."

"Yea, see ya," I said walking out the door. I walked down to the gate, but stopped seeing a couple snogging in the yard. Wait that was Ruthie! I looked closer at the guy and realized that I knew him.

Oh my God!

Ruthie was kissing Vincent!

**---------------------------------**

**A/N 2: Was it worth the wait? Ohhh a cliffhanger, probably my evilest to date. And heather1021 is this twist evil enough for you? Lol. Anyhow as I have told you countless times before: Reviews make me write so much faster, and make the chapters longer! So that means PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Tears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh wait! Nope, zilch.**

**Author's Note: Yes I updated quicker than last time. I'm way less busy all I have is shepherding preschoolers around at VBS (even though that is tiring). I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger too long, now do I? Thanks to all of you readers, not just reviewers! Although I would love for everyone who reads to review… Anyhow enjoy the chapter.**

**Comments: thanks to: butterflygoodbye, bluebaby3296, heather1021, Sunkissedcutie, rlmont91, and winkygirl21.**

**Winkygirl21- you'll have to wait and see what happens to them, I mean Martin and Ruthie. And yes Jessie Rose is going to be a bridesmaid, thanks I like the name a bunch too.**

**--------------------------------------**

_Last Time_

_Ruthie_

"_Let me show what you're missing."_

_Vincent leaned closer to me. I tried getting away, but his arms held me in place. His lips moved over mine with a bruising force._

_I kept trying to break away, by shoving or kicking him. That just made him push me harder against the fence. _

My only thought was: _I have to get out of this!_

_Martin_

_Wait that was Ruthie! I looked closer at the guy and realized that I knew him._

_Oh my God!_

_Ruthie was kissing Vincent!_

_------------------------------------_

_Ruthie_

I finally managed to get Vincent off of me. I smacked him across the face, and went to go up to the house.

I froze when I saw Martin standing in the middle of the yard. His green eyes were darkening with anger, but also hurt.

"Ruthie," I could here the barely suppressed anger in his voice. "Why were you kissing Vincent?"

"Martin I didn't kiss him!"

"I saw you, Ruth," his voice was low and angry.

"I was trapped. I tried to get away, but couldn't," I saw the his disbelieving look and added, "Martin its true!"

"Ruthie, don't give me that crap!"

"Since you seem to like Vincent better then me the wedding is off."

My breath caught in my chest and I felt tears pricking my eyes. This can't be happening! "Martin, I…"

He didn't let me finish before turned to bolted into the house. I watched him leave, and let go of the tears that I had been holding in since Vincent had kissed me.

Why wouldn't Martin believe me? I love him and Vincent forced it on me! I would never kiss anyone else willingly! Doesn't he know that? I willed myself to stop crying and walked over to Lucy's as planned.

_Martin_

How could Ruthie do this!

I stormed into the house, and saw Kevin, Mac, and Rev. Camden sitting in the kitchen talking. They stopped talking and looked up when I walked in slamming the door and bolted across the room.

"Martin," they started in unison. I was to upset and confused to say anything to them, but, "The wedding is off."

All three of them gaped at m. I took that opportunity to escape all of their questions. I headed towards the other kitchen door that leads to the street. And ran down the street so no one could see me shedding tears.

I opened the front door quietly not wanting my dad to hear, but then remembered that he was on a date and was then going to my bachelor party. That only reminded me that there wasn't going to be a wedding now. I sprinted up to my room, to punch my punching bag that was shaped like a guy; Mac had named him Stewart, as a joke. I was punching him thinking of him being Vincent.

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, what Ruthie said, I mean. I know Ruthie, and I know she would never cheat on anyone. She had told me that Vincent had forced her, and it just hit me now how bruised and tired she had looked. It must have been hard for her to get Vincent off of her. Especially since he was almost as tall as me. She had struck him across the face!

Oh My God! I think I had just made about the worst decision in my life! I ran my hands through my hair I need Ruthie to explain her side. If she would even talk to me.

I sighed and grabbed my bat and batting helmet. I need to go to the batting cages (where I always think things through. I have to hope that Ruthie will even speak to me.

_Ruthie_

I walked up to The Kinkirk's and tried to wipe all traces that I had been crying away. I inhaled deeply, and walked in. Lucy, Jessie Rose, Mom, and Savannah were in the living room, blowing up balloons.

Jessie was the first one to see me come in first. She must have seen the tearstains I had tried so hard to hide, because she said: "Ruthie what's wrong?"

Mum and Lucy looked up when they heard that.

"N- Nothing's wrong," I said. Looking at Savannah as reassuringly as I could, trying not to scare her. Lucy must have seen me look in her direction.

"Savannah, honey why don't clean your room before the party?"

Savannah wrinkled her nose, "Why, mommy? It's clean."

That made Lucy chuckle, "Maybe to a pig. Now, go along, clean it."

Savannah looked weirdly at her mom, but replied, "Yes, Mommy." Before rushing down the hall.

"Now that those little ears are gone tell us what happened, Ruth," Mum said.

I sighed knowing I had to tell them. I felt tears well up again, but fought them. Jessie Rose gave me a reassuring hug, that I took strength from.

"The wedding is off."

**---------------------------------**

**A/N: Don't worry Marthie fans, if you know anything about me you'll know how this will end up. What did you guys think other than it being sad? It almost made me cry to write it :( . I would like for you to press that pretty little review button. This may be a humongous goal, but I'm still going to set it. Let's try to reach 110 REVIEWS! So that means start reviewing NOW!**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: I really hate to leave the story like this, but I'm going away on Summer Vacation with my family. We're going through Texas, then the Grand Canyon, then Utah (to visit my Aunt and Uncle), a few other states then back home again. So I won't be able to post anymore new chapters until at LEAST the 16th. But hey that doesn't mean I'm not going to write. I am totally bringing my notebook and pen! Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I'm so SORRY that I have to do this.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! **

**I will write as soon as I can! And Love all of you!**

**silverxxmoonlight (Mir) **


	20. Chapter 19:Resolution

**Disclaimer: No I am not Brenda Hampton.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the great reviews, and to those who wished me a good trip! It was awesome if you ever get a chance to go to the Grand Canyon then go, although I wouldn't go more than 2 days if you're going to hike. Anyhow look I'm on time (for once). And I'm sorry the 'last time' is so long but hey it's my story. I hope this will make you happier.**

**Winkygirl21- Thank you for the review! And I got the 'punching bag named Stewart' from my sis Stephanie; she uses him to help her kickboxing. Lol.**

**Heather1021: you're review made me smile thank you, and don't worry I didn't forget you awesome reviewers. Lol.**

**There are many others, but I want to get this chapter out ASAP, so thank you again to all of you.**

**-----------------------------------------**

_Last time _

_Ruthie_

"_Ruthie," I could here the barely suppressed anger in his voice. "Why were you kissing Vincent?"_

"_Martin I didn't kiss him!"_

"_I saw you, Ruth," his voice was low and angry._

"_I was trapped. I tried to get away, but couldn't," I saw the his disbelieving look and added, "Martin its true!"_

"_Ruthie, don't give me that crap!" _

"_Since you seem to like Vincent better then me the wedding is off." _

_Martin_

_Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, what Ruthie said, I mean. I know Ruthie, and I know she would never cheat on anyone. She had told me that Vincent had forced her, and it just hit me now how bruised and tired she had looked. It must have been hard for her to get Vincent off of her. Especially since he was almost as tall as me. She had struck him across the face!_

_Oh My God! I think I had just made about the worst decision in my life! I ran my hands through my hair I need Ruthie to explain her side. If she would even talk to me. _

_I sighed and grabbed my bat and batting helmet. I need to go to the batting cages (where I always think things through. I have to hope that Ruthie will even speak to me._

_----------------------------_

_**The next day (Sunday, at church)**_

_Ruthie_

I tried to concentrate on what my dad was saying, but it was hard with Martin sitting at the end of the pew, with only Sam and David between us. I was also trying to very hard not to look at him. I had to make him believe me! I guess I'll just…

"Auntie Ruthie."

I looked to the left of me at Savannah, who was tugging at my sleeve.

"It's time to sing and listen to Mommy," she said trying to pull me up. I smiled at her and stood up opening the hymn book. I leaned down to share the book with Savannah.

_How lovely is Your dwelling place,  
_

_Oh Lord Almighty  
_

_My soul longs and even faints for You  
_

_For here my heart is satisfied,  
_

_within Your presence  
_

_I sing beneath the shadow of Your wings_

_Better is one day in Your courts  
_

_Better is one day in Your house  
_

_Better is one day in Your courts  
_

_Than thousands elsewhere_

_One thing I ask and I would seek,  
_

_to see Your beauty  
_

_To find You in the place Your glory dwells_

_My heart and flesh cry out,  
_

_For You the living God  
_

_Your spirit's water for my soul  
_

_I've tasted and I've seen,  
_

_Come once again to me  
_

_I will draw near to You  
_

_I will draw near to You_

_Better Is One Day…_

_(Better is one day in your courts)_

_Better is one day…_

_(Better is one day in Your house)_

_Better is one day…_

_(Better is one day in Your court)_

_Then thousands elsewhere, Then thousands elsewhere_

We all sat down again, as Lucy stood up for her sermon.

_Martin_

I looked over at Ruthie. She was avoiding looking at me, I could just tell. Was she mad at me? I guess I can't blame her, but when it comes to Ruthie… I don't know… I just love her so much, and I don't want to lose her.

I'll just catch her after church, maybe I can get her to let me walk home with her.

**_After church_**

I walked up to Lucy and Rev. Camden; they were standing at the door shaking hands with all of the people spilling out of the church. I shook Lucy's hand, but she pulled me into a hug, and whispered, "Talk to her, Martin." I nodded, and turned to Eric. I shook his hand, and asked him my question: "Rev. Camden, would it be alright if I walk Ruthie home?"

Rev. Camden looked a tad wary, but agreed. I smiled my thanks. I was walking towards Ruthie when he grabbed my arm, and said, "Call me, dad." His small smile gave me more confidence. "Thanks…dad."

I continued toward Ruthie. She was standing at the doorway to the church to the Sanctuary, looking outside.

I took a deep breath, "Hey Ruth," she turned around. "Would you let me walk you home?"

She appeared confused, and uncertain, but agreed.

----------------------------------------

Martin and Ruthie walked toward there house, as Jessie Rose and Lucy looked on. "Do you think they'll make up?" Lucy asked. Jessie Rose turned to her and smiled, "I'm sure they will, Luce." She said turning back to look at Martin and Ruthie walk farther and farther away, until they disappeared along the horizon.

-------------------------------------

As Ruthie and Martin walked along the street, they were silent. Martin was the first to speak.

"Ruthie I'm sorry I just blew up like that, but you have to understand what I was feeling when I saw you kissing someone else…"

"I know, Martin," Ruthie said cutting him off. "But you should've listened to what I was saying, because it was the truth! Martin I love you so much, I never want to, nor would I, kiss anyone else! Please believe me! I'm telling the truth, Martin, Vincent had me trapped, so that I couldn't move." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Ruthie, I should have believed you the first time, but I guess I was too mad to listen. I also should have paid attention to him shoving you against the fence," he added the last part sheepishly. "I believe you, and I'm sorry again for not listening to you."

"I understand I just wish you would've listened to me sooner," Ruthie replied.

Martin gave a small smirk, and muttered, "me too," under his breath.

"Ruthie Camden will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

She smiled softly at him, "Yes, Martin, of course"

Martin leaned down to share a kiss full of passion, and promise with his wife.

_If every word I said  
_

_Could make you laugh  
_

_I'd talk forever (together my love)  
_

_I ask the sky just what we had  
_

_Mmm It shone forever (together my love my my my my my my my my my my my  
my my)  
_

_If the song I sing to you  
_

_Could fill your heart with joy  
_

_I'd sing forever (together my love my my my my)  
_

_Forever  
_

_Forever  
_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_Do do do do do do do do do together my love_

_Let the love I have for you  
_

_Live in your heart  
_

_And beat forever (together my love)  
_

_Forever  
_

_Forever  
_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_Baby just let me sing it my baby  
_

_I wanna be singin' my baby  
_

_Baby baby baby my baby  
_

_I wanna be singin'  
_

_I wanna be singin' my baby  
_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

_My my my my my my_

_So I'm goin' away  
_

_Mmm but not forever  
_

_Na na na na  
_

_I gotta love you anyway_

_I thought about a summer day  
_

_And how the time just floats away  
_

_Pretty things like incense and flowers  
_

_I wanna make them part of_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Could last forever  
_

_(Our sweet love)  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Could last forever _

_I thought about a winter night  
_

_And how I'd like to hold you tight  
_

_Candlelight the warmth of a fire  
_

_We could make them part of_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Honey it's heaven  
_

_(Our sweet love)  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Could last forever _

_Sweet love sweet love_

_Like a child with his new toy  
_

_My heart is filled with joy for_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Honey it's heaven  
_

_(Our sweet love)  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Lord knows I love her so  
_

_I feel it down inside my soul  
_

_A precious love like this can flower  
_

_There's nothing in this world like  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Should last forever  
_

_(Our sweet love)  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Could last forever  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Could last forever  
_

_Our sweet love  
_

_Could last forever  
_

_(Our sweet love)  
_

_Oh_

**_------------------------------------------_**

**A/N 2: Awww everything is right in their world. Whoo that was long! I'm almost done with the outline so yay! I'm thinking six or seven more chapters, maybe. The songs in this chapter belong to Matt Readman and the Beach Boys (one of the only songs I like by them). See that little review button down there it's for you to use not just to look pretty. Can we get to 110 reviews THIS time? Let's try. READY… GET SET… REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 20:The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Again, I only own the plot and Jessie Rose, nothing else.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while for an update, school has been hard these first few weeks with volleyball and guitar lessons, too. Thanks to all of the reviewers: ****canadian-eh39, heather1021, rlmont91****winkygirl12, butterflygoodbye, and minalher.** **You guys are awesome! Here is the long awaited second wedding! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it! You know what would be a great birthday present? Getting a whole bunch of reviews!**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20**

**The Wedding**

_Last Time_

"_Ruthie Camden will you do me the honor of marrying me again?" _

_She smiled softly at him, "Yes, Martin, of course"_

_Martin leaned down to share a kiss full of passion, and promise with his wife._

_----------------------------------_

_Ruthie _

I felt someone shaking me by the shoulders, and calling out my name in an increasingly frustrated voice.

"Ruthie Camden! Wake up!"

I turned away from the voice, and the shaking stopped.

"Fine don't get married then."

_5… 4... 3… 2… Jessie thought 1…_

I shot off the bed, hitting Jessie Rose's head with my own.

Jessie rubbed her head muttering in Italian **(A/N: remember she is Italian).**

"Sorry Jessie," I muttered, rubbing my own aching head.

She looked up and smiled at me.

"I know you're just excited."

"I'm getting married Jessie Rose!" I squealed and hugged her tight.

When we pulled apart Jessie was grinning as much as I was if not more.

"Ruth, I'm so happy for you!"

Then my mum and Lucy walked in the room, and mum was carrying a breakfast tray.

"Wow! Neither of us thought you would get her up _that _fast, Jessie Rose!" Lucy said, smiling. "We should have you wake her up way more often!"

Everyone in the room laughed, even Ruthie chuckled, after looking outraged.

"Mum, I'm getting married today," Ruthie said, almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah, honey, I know," Annie said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Ruthie went over to hug her mum. Lucy must've sensed the melancholy in the room, because she said, "Mum I think we should let the bride-to-be to eat."

Annie nodded and pulled out of her daughter's embrace. She kissed Ruthie on her forehead, and left, taking Lucy and Jessie Rose with her.

I fell on to my bed, and picked up a piece of toast to eat. My eyes drifted over to my wedding dress that was hanging on the back of the closed door. I thought back to a few weeks ago when I was looking at myself in the mirror at Anna Lee's wedding shop.

_FLASHBACK _

_I had been looking over bridesmaid dresses for over an hour. I had to find the perfect dress that suited all five of my bridesmaids, which was hard. Mary and Sarah are brunettes and tall, so it couldn't be anything too dark, or short. Lucy and Sandy are blonde and short, so nothing too white or washed out looking. And Jessie Rose had olive coloured skin, so beiges were out too. _

_I think I finally picked out a dress that suited everyone and they all liked it. _

_It was a dark blue colour till about the middle of the stomach, and then it changed to a light blue hue. The dark blue half was cut into a diamond shape the colours switch, with a small line of rhinestones edging it. The hem reached about midcalf, or knee length which ever the bridesmaid chose. They were going to wear silver sandals, too._

_Now it was time to find the perfect wedding dress. I knew it would be a piece of cake compared to the bridesmaids' dresses._

_I started to head over to the brides' dresses._

_I looked through rows and rows of white dresses. Usually I am not picky with my clothes, but this was the most crucial thing I would ever wear. I was on the third rack of dresses when I found the dress I knew I was going to wear to my wedding._

_It was white, what other colour! There was a simple pattern of beadwork on the bodice. The sleeves were short and made of a see-through material. It was a floor-length dress, with a scalloped trim hem, and a small train of white silk behind the dress._

_I chose a long veil, and white high heeled sandals. _

"_Ruthie, you look gorgeous!" Mary said, and Lucy nodded her agreement._

"_Martin will love it," Sandy replied._

"_He won't be able to keep his hands to himself!" Sarah added making everyone laugh and Ruthie blush._

_I looked back in the mirror, and smiled._

_END FLASHBACK_

I threw on a pair of jeans, a pink and white striped tee, and flip-flops. She would change at the church.

I threw my entire collection of make up in a small bag, downed the rest of my orange juice, and headed downstairs dress bag, and make up bag in hand. I was about to go through the door when my cell rang.

I looked at the caller I.D. and smiled.

"Hey Baby!" I said happily.

"Wow that's a turn around!"

My blood ran cold. "Vincent," I whispered. "How did you get Martin's phone?"

He ignored me. "I'll give you one last chance to…"

"No, you have one last chance to LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled cutting him off. "My husband is a police officer and my brother-in-law is a detective. Just STOP MESSING UP MY LIFE!" I hung up the phone, and headed downstairs again when my phone rang again. I hoped it was really Martin this time and answered cautiously.

"Hello."

"Hey honey, are you okay?"

I sighed in relief and relaxed, "Yeah I'm fine. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, I wanted to come over, but I heard it was unlucky to see the bride before the wedding."

"RUTHIE CAMDEN GET DOWN HERE OR YOU CAN FIND YOUR OWN WAY TO THE CHURCH!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go," I said.

"Okay Ruth I'll see ya at the alter. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I hung up and ran out to the car where Jessie Rose, Mum, and Lucy were waiting, Mary, Sarah, and Sandy were going to meet us at the church.

_**At the Camden's church**_

_Nobody's PoV_

Soft music played. Savannah walked down the aisle throwing pink rose petals. Mac and Jessie Rose walked down the aisle first followed by Lucy and Kevin, Sam, David, and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, and Simon and Sandy.

The wedding march played, everyone stood up, and Ruthie walked down the aisle on Matt's arm. She was so nervous, partly because of the phone call earlier that day, and because she was getting married.

This wedding would feel so much more real than Martin and Ruthie's first, because it was with all of their family and friends present, and it was in Ruthie's father's church.

Martin grabbed Ruthie's hand and whispered, "_I love you" _she whispered _"I love you, too"_ back.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Eric asked.

"You do, dad," Matt said.

"Right," Eric said half laughing half crying.

"Ruthie and Martin have decided to do traditional vows so that many of you will remember the vows of love you made when many of you were wed."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together Martin Brewer and, my last daughter, Ruthie Camden in holy matrimony."

"Martin, do you take Ruthie to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Martin said. All of the Camden women had tears in their eyes including Ruthie.

"Ruthie, do you take Martin to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ruthie said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Martin leaned in and kissed Ruthie's lips softly, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer," Eric said.

Ruthie took Martin's hand and walked out of the church as husband and wife.

----------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know the church service was super short, but 1) I don't know all of the exact words of the ceremony, and b) I don't have the patience to write out too long of a ceremony. Also, don't kill me over the Vincent thing I didn't think he would give up so easily. **

**I'm thinking of doing a couple more chapters, or do you guys think I should just stop after this one? You know the drill PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	22. Chapter 21:A New house

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, BIG shocker there!**

**Dedication: This chapter will be in memory of one of my favorite guitar players, and guitar idols: Joe Strummer, from the Clash. May he RIP.**

**Author's Note: I could go on and on with excuses, but I'll spare. I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. School kinda set everything on its ear (Yes, I know everyone uses that excuse). So this is like the soonest I could update. Anyways… most of you seemed to think that this story had a few chapters left, so I'm going to continue. I would like to thank all of you reviewers who reviewed! For now I'm not going to put in the reception, I might later on add it. The first paragraph of this chapter is kinda like a Prologue. On with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Martin_

We, meaning Ruthie and I, were on our way back home to Glen Oak, from our honeymoon in Canada. Ruthie was asleep on my shoulder, and we still had a few more hours left before we landed so I let her sleep.

_**A few days later**_

**_At the Camden/Brewer garage apartment_**

_Ruthie_

_I was over by the Niagara Falls. The rushing water roared in my ears. I turned to see what Martin thought of the falls and saw him staring at me with his heated green eyes._

"_Don't you think the falls are gorgeous?" I said having to yell._

"_Yes, beautiful," he said still looking at me._

_I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and turned to lean closer to me. Are lips were just inches apart…_

_BEEP ---- BEEP---- BEEP---- BEEP_

I was jerked awake by the alarm clock.

I groaned and cracked open my eyes. It was still dark inside the room, and I looked at the clock 4: 30 a.m.!

I hit the SNOOZE button, and rolled over. Martin was still fast asleep, one of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I sighed I don't know why he had set the clock, when it never wakes him up. That boy could sleep trough 2 tornados, 5 hurricanes, a bulldozer, and anything else loud you can think of.

"Martin," I said, shaking his broad pajama clad shoulders.

He just mumbled and turned away from me. I sighed in frustration.

"MARTIN!" I yelled, loudly. Still he slept. Suddenly I was struck by a deliciously evil thought.

"Martin… I'm pregnant." His reaction was immediate. Martin shot off the bed with wide eyes and a bed tussled head.

"You're- you're what?" he asked me hoarsely.

I tried not to, but I couldn't hold back a burst of laughter. He looked at me with an odd look.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I managed to choke out between laughs. "That was the only way I could think of waking you up."

He groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Don't you dare be mad at me Martin Brewer. You were the one who set the alarm clock."

He looked up and grinned at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but an alarm clock is just not reliable as you."

I sighed again, and reluctantly smiled, "So why did you set the alarm so early?"

He looked really nervous, but I could also tell he was trying to hide it. "I want to show you something before I go to work."

"Ooookay?"

"Come on, Ruthie," he said and then the blindfold was over me.

_Martin _

I carefully drove the few blocks it took to reach our goal. I had wanted to show her this for weeks. I pulled up to a stop at our destination. I had driven around in circles, since Ruthie knew these roads so well, to fool her.

"Are we there yet?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes, hold on a sec," I said. I walked around the front of our SUV, and opened her door helping her out. I took off her blindfold, but put my hands over her eyes. I walked Ruthie across the street in front of our new house. I gently removed my hands.

Ruthie looked about us as though a bit confused.

"What did you want to show me?"

I pointed to the house. A 3 floor brick house with ivy crawling up the side of the building, and a white wrap around porch.

"Ruthie, this is our new house if you want it to be." Her mouth was gaping open in shock.

"This- is- our- house?" she asked.

I nodded filled with apprehensive, what if she hated it?

She turned to me, and gave me a hug accompanied with a deep kiss. We pulled apart.

"I'll take that as a sign that you like it," I said grinning. She nodded and kissed me again.

_**A few hours later**_

_**That same day**_

_Ruthie _

I was so excited about the new house! I had decided that I was going to spend the next few days packing instead of looking for a job, so we could move in as soon as possible. The only thing that was ruining my day was that something was gnawing at the back of my mind.

It was time for a lunch break. The phone started ringing as soon as I sat down to eat some leftovers.

"Hello."

"Hi baby, how's you're day so far?" I smiled hearing Martin's voice.

"It's going great! I got a house today! And I already started the packing."

"Really? Wow great job Ruth, just leave the heavy stuff for me okay?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Brewer stop chatting it's time to get to work," what was I'm pretty sure was Detective Michaels.

"Yes sir," Martin replied. "I'm sorry Ruth, but I'm gonna have to cut this call short."

"Its okay Martin, have a great day. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

Suddenly it struck me what was wrong: I was late. **(You probably know what that means: think Rose in the next to last episode)**

_**Later (still the same day)**_

_**At Lucy's and Kevin's house next door**_

"Thanks, Luce," I said as she handed me the brown bag.

"No problem Ruthie. Just promise you'll tell me what happens."

"I promise," I replied, I gave all of my nieces and nephews hugs, plus Lucy.

I then started to walk back to the apartment almost in a daze.

I walked into the bathroom; locking the door incase Martin came home early, and took the test.

A few minutes later I looked at it…

**A/N: Ohh cliffy! I know I'm evil. What do you guys and gals think? Was it worth the wait? Read and review my children! **

**Silver**


End file.
